Maldade Feminina
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Dragueur inventéré, Roy Mustang pourrait bien avoir du fil à retordre cette fois... Ou Comment tout ne se passe pas tjs comme prévu.


_Ohayo minna-san ! Une nouvelle fic sur Full Metal Alchemist (again oui je sais ralala mais puisque je vous dis que je love cette série!) dont j'ai puisé l'idée dans l'air du temps, une vidéo que m'avait envoyée ma tante et la musique aguicheuse qu'il y avait dedans. La première fois que je l'ai vue j'ai pleuré de rire. En fait ce n'était pas à l'origine fondamentalement sur FMA mais je voulais un dragueur invétéré et incurable, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir exercé sur la gent féminine. Tout naturellement, le nom de Roy Mustang s'est allumé dans un recoin de mon cerveau. Bizarre non? Non? Ah bon d'accord. C'est rassurant._

_Bref, je vous laisse seuls juges._

_**DISCLAMER**: Le perso de Roy Mustang appartient hélas à Hiromu Arakawa-sensei mais Kitty est mon seul perso à moi._

_Scat_

_PS: Bonne lecture. _

Kitty pénétra dans une grande pièce attenante à l'hôtel, ce qui pouvait faire office de salle de lecture ou de salon. Plusieurs clients étaient attablés et discutaient, tranquillement assis sur de gros fauteuils en cuir rouge qui étaient tout à fait au goût de la jeune fille. Elle venait à peine d'arriver à Central et l'agence avait payé son déplacement et sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour une fois, elle admit que le patron de l'agence avait bon goût et savait comment traiter ses employés : c'était apparemment l'hôtel le plus classe de la capitale.

Katherine Pride travaillait à l'agence APC qui gérait le portefeuille d'actions de plusieurs gros clients anoblis par l'armée. Son surnom avait été décidé d'un commun accord quand elle avait dit adorer les chats. Tout le monde au bureau, entre collègues, ne l'appelait plus que Kathy ou Kitty. Une manière de détendre l'atmosphère. Et ils en avaient tous besoin car ce travail usait passablement les nerfs à la longue.

C'était un travail très important car l'agence travaillait main dans la main avec le gouvernement. Le bureau dans lequel elle travaillait se situait à South City, près de Dublith. Mais il y avait deux jours qu'elle était partie pour la capitale à cause d'une très grosse affaire qu'elle ne pouvait régler que sur place. Il y avait des problèmes imprévus et elle devait en parler au client et à son patron. La journée avait été épuisante, le client s'était montré difficile et réticent.

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut une table de libre. La choisissant, elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un homme brun, installé à une table d'elle, qui la regardait. Penchant la tête et souriant à demi pour le saluer et être polie, elle posa son sac à terre, son manteau noir sur le bras du fauteuil et commença à s'installer, posant à plat toutes ses notes. Elle avait besoin de se reposer mais elle devait encore rédiger son rapport pour le présenter à Monsieur Brownhall, son supérieur hiérarchique, pour demain. Cela n'admettait aucun retard. C'était une commande très urgente sur laquelle elle devait absolument se concentrer, garder toute son attention. Elle se recoiffa méthodiquement, afin que pas même une mèche de cheveux ne la gêne dans son travail.

_Roy Mustang s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait donné rendez-vous à une jeune femme au salon de l'hôtel le plus côté de la ville pour l'impressionner mais apparemment la jeune fleuriste avait oublié d'honorer sa promesse. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas semblé farouche ou intimidée au premier abord. De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, de grands yeux verts et d'adorables tâches de rousseur perlant sur ses joues avaient donné au colonel l'envie d'aller plus loin que le simple bonjour de la main quand il la voyait dans la rue. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous par téléphone. Au ton de la jeune fille, il avait deviné qu'elle y serait et avait réservé une chambre dans ce même hôtel. Pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu où il était toujours le gagnant._

_Mais cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'il poirautait au fond de son fauteuil et, bien qu'il fût moelleux à souhait, Roy commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Alors qu'il allait se décider à partir, de mauvaise humeur, il entr'aperçut soudain par l'entrebâillement de la porte une jeune femme. D'une beauté tout à fait différente de la jeune fleuriste, il se mit en devoir d'étudier cette nouvelle proie potentielle. Il fallait bien rentabiliser le coût exorbitant que la chambre lui avait coûté._

_Un long tailleur noir, assorti avec le long manteau de la même couleur qu'elle portait au bras, montrait de suite que cette fille avait de la classe. Des cheveux blond foncé ou châtain clair lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et quand elle tourna la tête, il vit ses yeux noisette. C'était décidément une bonne affaire. Il fallait qu'il l'ait ce soir. Elle s'assit à une table de lui. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait de suite repéré. Il lui lança un sourire langoureux et la fixait intensément, priant pour qu'elle lise à travers lui. Elle répondit à son sourire, un peu tendue. C'était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un homme comme lui avant. Et si elle le voulait, cette nuit, elle pourrait mieux le connaître._

Elle chaussa ses lunettes pour mieux y voir. Elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle était réellement fatiguée et ce soir, avant d'aller se coucher, elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait commander une aspirine, tellement cette fichue migraine la faisait souffrir. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme à côté d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer intensément. Replongeant dans son rapport, elle essaya de l'oublier. Il devait attendre quelqu'un. Sinon que ferait-il tout seul ici?

Se massant le cou d'une main, le coude posé sur la table, elle leva les yeux vers lui, sentant toujours son regard pénétrant posé sur elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'homme son envie. Et elle comprit. Ce gars devait être un Don Juan de première, prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui pouvait appartenir de près ou de loin au « sexe faible ». Il devait sûrement arpenter les salons d'hôtel comme les bars mal famés à la recherche de celle qui saurait le combler pour une nuit. Elle détourna lentement la tête. Et il fallait qu'elle se le coltine en plus de son horrible mal de crâne et de son rapport compliqué. C'était décidément une mauvaise journée.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil l'homme sourire, visiblement content et très fier de lui. Puis elle le vit se pencher en avant, lui adressant un pauvre regard assorti d'un sourire. Se retenant de rire de ses tentatives désespérées de séduction, elle esquissa un sourire et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son rapport. Il devait croire qu'elle se laisserait facilement entraîner dans son petit jeu. Mais Katherine Pride, comme l'indiquait son nom, possédait une fierté bien placée et aucun dragouilleur dans le genre de cet homme ne l'avait fait craquer. Je dirais même qu'ils lui faisaient plutôt pitié.

Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil pour avoir plus de profondeur et relire tranquillement ses papiers, des notes qu'elle avait prises pendant l'entretien avec le client et qui expliquait de manière globale les problèmes à résoudre. Percevant un mouvement sur sa gauche, là où se tenait l'homme, elle décida de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra sur le papier qu'elle avait en main, se tenant la tempe et la massant doucement. Elle espérait ainsi faire disparaître le mal de tête, au moins assez pour qu'elle finisse de rédiger son rapport.

_Roy Mustang était fier de lui. Il savait l'irrésistible pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur les femmes et savait s'en servir. Il était passé maître dans l'art de séduire quand il était adolescent. Sa renommée à la caserne était déjà faite et celui qui savait mieux que personne ce qu'il pouvait faire était son sous lieutenant, Jean Havoc, qui se faisait toujours piquer ses nouvelles conquêtes par ses bons soins._

_Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à faire craquer celle qui se tenait sur sa droite, rien que pour agrandir sa réputation. Ce petit jeu d'oeillades en coin le fit sourire largement. Il était persuadé à présent qu'elle l'avait repéré et que lui et elle partageaient en silence le jeu secret de la séduction. Elle avait détourné les yeux, plongeant son magnifique regard dans sa paperasse mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée. C'était une des parties les plus intéressantes et les plus excitantes du jeu. Il se pencha en avant, décidant de lui sortir le grand jeu: l'air de chien battu accompagné d'un pauvre sourire. Aucune des femmes de Central ou d'East City n'avait pu résister à ce regard là. _

_Il vit un timide sourire naître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Gagné. Ce sourire là valait bien toutes les fleuristes de Central. Il avait toutes les cartes en main et connaissait à présent l'issue fatale du jeu: dans la chambre 808, sous les draps blancs du lit qui n'attendaient que Roy Mustang et la charmante inconnue._

_Se levant, partie gagnée haut la main, il contourna la table de la jeune femme. Il s'imagina déjà lui enlever délicatement ses lunettes tandis que de l'autre main il lui accrocherait doucement la nuque pour lui voler un baiser. Se faisant, il retira de sa poche la clé de la chambre d'hôtel auquel était accroché un volumineux porte-clé frappé du sigle de l'hôtel et du numéro 808. Il se planta derrière son épaule et glissa doucement la clé sur la table, la faisant tinter dans un bruit mat. Le bruit de la victoire à ses oreilles. Tout en se retirant très lentement, il remarqua dans les yeux de la jeune femme une lueur étrange et un sourire à damner un saint. Elle le regarda longtemps, le temps qu'il mis à poser la clé sur la table au milieu des papiers puis baissa la tête tout en gardant ce magnifique sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Roy ne pu s'empêcher de caresser de ses lèvres ses cheveux en se retirant et s'enivra du parfum de sa peau. _

_Il s'en alla, une musique triomphante résonnant dans sa tête. Il ne se retourna pas. Il voulait garder dans ses yeux le superbe sourire de la jeune femme. Et il se dit que, bientôt, il lui arracherait bien plus qu'un sourire. _

Les yeux toujours baissés, elle le vit contourner sa table et se placer derrière son épaule. Puis elle le vit sortir de sa poche la clé d'une chambre, pareille à celle qu'elle possédait mis à part le numéro de la chambre. Elle se retourna pour mieux admirer le visage de l'homme. Elle sourit, interloquée. Elle était vraiment impressionnée de son incroyable confiance en lui et du culot dont il faisait preuve.

Cela paraissait tellement incroyable. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'elle était prête à lui tomber toute cuite dans le bec, n'ayant pu résister à ses avances et se pâmant d'amour pour lui, le dragueur de bas étage. C'était vraiment la prendre pour une fille facile ou naïve à souhait. Elle rentra juste une seconde dans son jeu et lui lança un superbe sourire qu'elle garda accroché aux lèvres le temps qu'il mis, interminable, à poser la clé sur la table, juste devant son nez, au cas où elle n'aurait encore rien compris.

Tenant encore ses notes du bout des doigts, elle le laissa s'en aller avant de replier toutes ses affaires et d'enfiler son manteau. Avant de s'en aller complètement, elle vit la clé et s'en empara. Elle joua quelques secondes avec, tapotant le porte-clé dans sa main, tournant la tête de tout côtés pour chercher une idée de ce qu'elle allait en faire. Le remettre à la réception ? Non, c'était trop simple. Il avait eu tellement l'air de croire à son jeu, de croire qu'il était l'homme viril et elle la pauvre fille paumée en manque d'amour… Elle se devait de lui faire une crasse, rien que pour honorer son opiniâtreté à l'avoir prise pour une gourde.

Et puis son regard rencontra sa victime. Parfait.

**Daniel Lyther ne demandait rien à personne. Petit, gros, et à moitié rendu chauve par une calvitie précoce, le cabinet d'avocats qui l'employait ne voyait en lui qu'un pion de plus, légèrement benêt et un peu long à la détente. **

**Mais, alors qu'il avait le nez dans ses papiers pour étudier une affaire très urgente, il sentit une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Se retournant très lentement, il vit une magnifique amazone s'approcher de lui et poser sur sa table encombrée une clé de chambre marquée du numéro 808. **

**Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en voyant cette superbe jeune femme s'éloigner, à grandes enjambées de panthère, démarche souple, féline à souhait. Elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte, lui lançant un dernier regard sans équivoque sur ses intentions et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. **

Un passant vit s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur un petit homme court sur patte et joufflu, visiblement frétillant d'impatience. Il appuya sur le bouton d'étage numéro 8. A ce moment là, le jeune homme brun à côté de lui qui regardait le plafond, l'air très content de lui, jeta un vague regard sur le bouton rouge clignotant indiquant l'étage choisi. Alors que la porte se refermait, le bedeau pu apercevoir une lueur d'incompréhension totale et d'horreur passer dans les yeux du jeune homme.


End file.
